


Got Your Heart In My Hands, Like A Time Bomb Ticking

by orphan_account



Series: That's What I Go To School For [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Harry still calls Louis baby, Jealous Harry, Knotting, Multi, Not underage anymore because Louis is eighteen, Older Harry, Omega Louis, Possessive Harry, Protective Harry, Rimming, Rutting, Slight Overstimulation, Slight Pain Kink, Teacher Harry, Younger Louis, cuz I have a thing for that, like if you squint - Freeform, there is a guy hitting on Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mr. Andrews, care to explain?" Harry growled, his scent overpowering the younger Alpha's one even more.<br/>Louis' eyes widened when he saw his mate's silver eyes and the strong scent hit him hard. Fuck, his rut was coming over a week early. Ian most likely triggered it with his actions.</p><p>Or the Sequel to my A/B/O Fic "Feel The Heat Upon My Skin" where Louis is eighteen and in his last year of school and Harry's rut is triggered due to another Alpha trying to hit on Louis.</p><p>Name from: Time Bomb by All Time Low</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Your Heart In My Hands, Like A Time Bomb Ticking

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the Sequel to my first A/B/O Fic which is called "Feel The Heat Upon My Skin" You should read that one first. So, this is not underage anymore, Louis is eighteen now and Harry is about to turn 28. God damn he's old. Oh and sorry if the "angry Harry" phase is ridiculous, I never wrote angry!Harry because he's always nice? Oops? (hi) Enjoy it :)

"Mr. Tomlinson, can you stay after class, please?" the curly haired teacher asked.

While the other students where whispering and giggling because Louis was in trouble now, Louis smiled. He knew he wasn't in trouble, far from it. So he nodded at his teacher and waited impatiently for the class to end.

He scribbled in his text book, drawing little  _L + H_  and hearts in it. Maybe it was cliché, but Harry was his soulmate and Louis was eighteen. He was still allowed to be cliché.

When the bell rang, he took his time to pack his things and waited until the last student had left the room and pulled the door shut behind him before he bounded up to the desk where Harry sat.

The Alpha smiled and leaned over to desk to kiss Louis gently.

"Hey, baby," he said softly and Louis rounded the desk to stand in front of Harry.

"Hi," he said happily.

Harry picked him up and placed him on the desk to stand between his legs with his arms wrapped around the smaller Omega's waist. Louis smiled and leaned up to connect his lips to his mate's and wrap his arms around his shoulders.

"Did you wanna talk about anything?" Louis asked.

Harry hummed and pulled the younger boy into his chest. "Yeah. My rut's coming around in about two weeks. Just wanted to warn you."

Louis bit his lip to hide the smirk that was threatening to invade his face. He'd gone through two ruts with Harry in the year that they were dating and he couldn't complain. Of course, Harry was rougher with him and the first time it hurt since Harry was just about ten years older than Louis, but he was always so sweet and gentle to Louis afterwards and took so good care of him.

"Thanks, love. I'm gonna tell my Mum that I'm gonna miss school for a few days and stay with you during your rut."

Harry pulled the Omega close and literally smothered him, rubbing his face against Louis' neck and nipping the soft skin around the scar that marked Louis as his.  _His_.

"Get off of me, you oaf!" Louis laughed and pushed Harry back a bit, holding his face in his hands.

At first Louis had been a bit awkward in the relationship since Harry was an adult and he had no idea how to be with him. He quickly opened up when he saw how childish Harry was sometimes.

"I really love you," Harry told him.

"I really love you too, Harry. So much."

Harry brought him back into another kiss and Louis sighed. He wished he could be with Harry in public, but up until Louis graduated that wasn't allowed. He wanted to show affection to his mate wherever they went and not in secret. He wanted all those people in school to know who put the mark on his neck. He wanted the Omega teachers to back the fuck off his man.

As if he read his mind - which he probably kind of did since Harry could feel if Louis was sad - the Alpha whispered, "Soon, baby. Soon we're gonna be able to be out and love each other without having to be afraid of someone trying to tear us apart."

Louis nodded. He was really lucky that his mum had accepted Harry. She could've also ended up as one of those people who saw their relationship as a "phase" as "something wrong". Yeah, of course. Because mating was just a phase.

Harry pressed a kiss to the Omega's lips and caressed his face gently with his left hand.

"I'll see you later today, okay?" he said quietly.

Louis nodded and kissed his mate one more time before he picked his bag up and left the room after waving to Harry. The Alpha smiled fondly after the small Omega who was making his way down the corridor now.

How the hell did he become so lucky?

**********

Louis was giggling as Harry crowded him into his desk. They had to be quiet and careful since it was break, but sometimes teachers were walking around on the corridors.

"You looks so beautiful today, baby," Harry mumbled with his hands on the smaller boy's waist.

"So I'm not looking beautiful on any other day?" Louis asked teasingly.

"That's not what I meant," the Alpha pouted.

Louis laughed at his mate and ran a hand through his curly hair. "I know, I know, I'm just teasing you. I have to go though, the boys are waiting for me."

Harry tightened his arms around Louis and picked him up a bit to plant a firm kiss on his lips. The Omega quickly wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and slipped his arms around his neck to hold onto him.

"Mhh I love you," Harry whispered before diving back into snogging Louis.

"Love ... you ... too," Louis breathed between the heavy kissed that he was pulled into, not that he was complaining.

Harry managed to snog Louis for five more minutes until Louis tried getting down from Harry and push him away. Harry sighed and kissed his forehead.

"Meet you at my car later?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. See you," Louis said smiling and kissed the older man's cheek before he left the classroom to meet up with Zayn and Niall, his two best friends.

The rest of the day was pretty eventless until it came to lunch.

Louis was walking to the lunch room with Niall and Zayn at his sides. The three of them were in a heated discussion about the possible relationship between their math teacher and their P.E. teacher when Louis felt a presence behind him.

Turning around he spotted Ian, an Alpha that was in his geography and music class. Louis never talked to him, but he had a strange feeling about that boy in his stomach and tried to avoid him whenever he could.

"Hey, guys," the Alpha said.

"Hi, Ian. Do you want something?" Louis asked. He tried to stay polite, but he didn't like this boy.

"Do you guys wanna sit at my table at lunch?" he asked.

"Can we bring our girlfriends?" Zayn replied, his body language showing that he didn't like Ian all too much either.

"Yeah sure. So you're in?"

Louis rolled his eyes but nodded. He knew he shouldn't. He had a bad feeling about this, but he followed Zayn and Niall to where their girlfriends - Perrie and Barbara - were.

Louis followed them without saying a word. He hated being around other unbonded Alphas. Since it was still illegal for Harry and Louis to date because Harry was a teacher, and Harry's strong scent sometimes rubbed off on Louis, the Omega had to wear scent blockers which hid the smell of an Alpha on him. That was the reason why unbonded Alphas thought he was an open game. Which he wasn't.

After Niall and Zayn told their girlfriends they would sit with Ian, the five of them made their way to the lunch room. When he entered, Louis could already see Ian's blonde hair and his large hand waving at them.

Louis sat down unwillingly. Ian growled at the guy Louis sat next to and the two of them swapped places, making Louis lean away from Ian a bit. He didn't like this at all.

"So Louis, you're eighteen, right?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, I am," Louis confirmed curtly.

"Why aren't you mated then? Most Omegas are already mated at the age of eighteen."

"I am mated!" Louis protested and pulled down the collar of his shirt to show his mating scar. "Do you think I have this one for fun?"

"Why can't I smell him on you?"

"Scent blockers."

"Why haven't I seen him here?"

"He already graduated." That wasn't even a lie.

"You know what I think?" Ian asked. "I think that you shagged an Alpha who accidentally marked you and left afterwards and you're too embarrassed about it, so you never told anyone. You could do so much better ..."

Louis balled his hands to fist. "Believe what you want, jackass. I have a mate and we've been together since a year. And I certainly don't need your opinion on my love life, so leave me alone."

Louis stood up and walked away angrily. He was about to leave the lunch room and hide in the library when a hand closed around his wrist and he was pulled back, then turned around and pushed into a wall.

"Let me go!" Louis bellowed.

"Listen, princess. I don't care if you want to admit now or not that you don't have a mate, but I want you to know that I chose  _you_  to be my mate. And if I want someone, I get it," Ian growled.

"Shut the hell up, I don't want you! Let me go, I have a mate! Help!"

A burn on his left cheek shut him up. He needed two seconds to realize that Ian had slapped him. A growl sounded from behind them and Louis looked over Ian's shoulder to see Harry walk towards them.

 _Oh thank the lord_ , Louis thought.

"Mr. Andrews, care to explain?" Harry growled, his scent overpowering the younger Alpha's one even more.

Louis' eyes widened when he saw his mate's silver eyes and the strong scent hit him hard. Fuck, his rut was coming over a week early. Ian most likely triggered it with his actions.

"There's no problem, Mr. Styles. I'm just talking to my mate right here," Ian said smoothly.

Harry glared down on the younger Alpha and stepped closer threateningly.

"Well I just can't believe you because I know for a fact that you aren't Mr. Tomlinson's mate. I know his mate and that is certainly not you. You better run before I give you detention for the rest of your school time." Harry's glowing eyes narrowed on the blonde guy who quickly took a few steps away from Louis.

"Get lost!" Harry demanded, his voice changing into a deeper, rougher, more dominant timbre that made Louis' knees get weak and his arsehole start to leak.

Ian did the one thing that was right: hit the road. Louis wanted to step towards Harry and calm him down a bit, but everyone in the room were watching them and Louis couldn't let Harry lose his job or get thrown into jail for dating his student.

Harry took a deep breath and locked his gaze on his Omega. "I'll go to the office real quick and tell them I'm having my rut early. Call your mum and wait for me at my car. Make sure no-one sees you."

Louis nodded and quickly made his way out of the lunch room. He pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed his mother's number.

"Mum?" Louis asked.

"Sweetie? Are you okay?" the voice of his mother sounded through the speaker.

"Yeah, but Harry started his rut early. I'll go home with him, just wanted to tell you."

"Oh, of course. You will come home this weekend then?"

It was Thursday and Harry's ruts normally lasted about one to two days, so Louis replied, "Yeah, either Saturday or Sunday. See you then, I love you."

"Love you too, sweetie. Be safe."

"I will, mum. Bye."

After she said her goodbye back, Louis hung up and literally ran out of the school building. He texted Zayn and asked him to take his school bag with him since he left it in the lunch room.

Louis didn't even have to wait two minutes for Harry to turn up at his car. The Alpha left the school building and walked over to where Louis was standing. His shoulders were tense, hands balled to fists and eyes silver, showing that he wasn't himself anymore.

Louis had seen him in this kind of state only once before, when Harry had been in rut and a pizza guy had brought pizza to the wrong address - Harry's - and Louis opened the door and the pizza guy tried hitting on him. Harry had scared the guy away and afterwards fucked Louis against the kitchen counter, harder than ever while he was growling possessively in his ear.

Rut and jealousy combined wasn't exactly a good thing. Of course, the sex was great but Harry had felt so guilty after he "woke up" from his rut even though Louis had told him several times that it was alright.

Harry unlocked his car and opened the door on the passenger's side roughly.

"Get in," he said.

Louis swallowed and quickly got in the car, closing the door. Harry slammed the door shut on his side and sped out of the parking lot, almost overrunning a small group of students. His knuckles were turning white from his grip on the steering wheel.

"Harry, you need to calm down," Louis told him in a soothing voice and tried to place his hand atop of the Alpha's.

Harry's head snapped around and he growled at Louis. "Shut the fuck up!"

Louis ripped his hand back as if he had been burned and scooted closer to the door, blue eyes wide. The threat in Harry's voice was real. And Louis would be lying if he said he wasn't scared. And it scared him even more that he was even scared of his own mate. It made him feel guilty, too.

Louis swallowed and bit his lip before he turned and stared out of the window, playing with his fingers in his lap. His heart was beating loudly in his chest. He didn't know what to do, Harry wasn't himself anymore but Louis knew that he didn't have the strength to walk away from Harry now. That didn't change the fact that his hands were shaking, though.

Louis swallowed when he recognized the familiar street in which Harry lived and they got closer to his home. When Harry parked in his driveway, Louis was shaking worse. He had no idea what to do now.

Harry seemed to know exactly what to do because he got out of the car, slammed the door shut and made his way over to Louis' door. He quickly opened it, grabbed Louis by the wrist and dragged him out before shutting the door and locking the car. Afterwards he pulled Louis to the front door, still with a vice like grip on his wrist.

Harry was still growling lightly, a rumble deep in his chest. He finally opened the door and pushed Louis inside. Louis gulped and started to toe of his shoes and shrugged his jacket off. Harry did the same thing and afterwards picked Louis up so the Omega's legs were around his waist and his arms were over his shoulders. Harry himself had one of his hands on Louis' bum, the other in his hair. He pulled Louis' face close to his and pushed his lips roughly on the younger boy's. Louis kissed back, trying to ignore his too fast beating heart in his chest.

Harry somehow made his way up the stairs to the master bedroom blindly and without all too much stumbling. They got into the bedroom where Harry at first threw the duvet on the ground and then made a quick work at stripping Louis' shirt off after setting him down on the bed.

"Lay back," he told him.

Louis did so, expecting Harry to pull his pants down next. He was surprised when he felt his mate’s lips on his neck instead while his thumbs circled his nipples, making them perky. Harry was kissing Louis' neck, sucking and biting in the right places and paid extra attention to the mating scar. The younger boy tilted his head a bit to give Harry more access.

The Alpha started kissing and licking down Louis' torso, stopping at his nipples to bite them, making Louis' upper body jolt at the painful pleasure. Harry made his way down his Omega's body with his hands holding Louis' hips while he left kisses and soft bites on the smooth skin.

Louis was starting to leak again when Harry pulled down his pants and boxers slowly and settled down between his legs and he was quick to spread his mate's legs and practically bury his face in his arse, tongue darting out to lick the slick off.

Louis got wetter by the second and Harry was moaning against his hole at the taste of the slick. After Harry managed to push his tongue past the ring of muscles, he made quick work at opening Louis up a bit with his fingers. Since Louis wasn't in heat, he wasn't producing as much slick and his body was not as ready to take something in.

When Harry deemed him ready, he sat back to unbutton his pants and push them half way down his thighs.

"Turn over," he told Louis.

Louis got on his hands and knees and immediately felt his mate's lips on his shoulder blades. Harry collected a bit of Louis' slick in his hand and rubbed it over his neglected erection, using it as lube. The Omega waited impatiently until Harry finally started pushing in.

Louis dug his fingers into the sheets of the bed as Harry gripped his hips and started moving slowly, so slowly. Louis moved his bum back a bit and it seemed to be the cue for Harry to move faster. And boy, he did.

Louis' whole body rocked forwards at the power of the thrust and he had only a split second to gasp for air before the next thrust of Harry's hips knocked the wind out of him. Louis tensed his shoulders, trying to stay on his hands and knees.

One of Harry's hands grabbed his hair and pulled his head back and he felt a pair of lips latching on the skin of his neck, sucking and biting and making him groan. Louis' eyes were closed and his mouth was agape, but there was no sound escaping except his harsh breaths.

Harry let go of Louis' hair and placed his large hand on Louis' stomach, leaning over Louis and pressing his hand into the mattress next to his own hands that were balled to fists in the bed sheets.

"Oh my god, Harry, shit," Louis breathed, opening his hooded blue eyes to catch a glance of his beautiful mate behind him.

Harry let his hand on the younger boy's stomach slide down slightly to take hold of his dick. Louis hadn't realised how hard he was or how on edge he was until the large palm of his Alpha started jacking him off in time with his hard thrusts and before he could register what was actually happening, he was coming in white sticky strings over Harry's hand.

Harry didn't stop and Louis whimpered a bit from the overstimulation. Only in heat an Omega was able to come several times without suffering from the slight pain of overstimulation, but at the same time, this was so good to Louis and his erection started growing again.

A strangled mix of a moan and a scream left Louis' lips when he felt Harry's dick brush his prostate and he dropped his head, his shoulders shaking with the effort of staying on his hands and knees.

Harry placed his hands on Louis' shoulder blades, pushing down and Louis' arms gave out and he fell face first into the mattress, hands grabbing the pillow. He was still on his knees and Harry's hips were keeping up their assault on Louis' prostate, who was still rocking forwards with each thrust and with every drag of Harry's cock inside him, another moan or whimper or scream would be heard from Louis. This position with his face down and arse up was so goddamn dirty, but it felt too good for the Omega to care.

"Fuck, fuck, Harry," he groaned.

Louis couldn't hear anything of Harry except his breathing or the occasional suppressed moan. Louis could feel that Harry was close, though, because the Alpha's thrusts started to grow erratic and sloppy, losing the rhythm. Harry put his hand on the small of Louis' back and pushed his lower half down until Louis was lying flat on his stomach, his back pressed to Harry's chest and his Alpha's face in his neck.

Louis tilted his head to the side again and bit into the pillow to suppress his whimpers. He was getting so close again.

"Are you getting close again, baby?" Harry asked and Louis knew that it was rhetorical. Harry knew that he was close. "Me too," Harry breathed now into his ear, voice rough and deeper but not as much into the Alpha timbre as it used to be earlier.

"Fuck, Harry, c'mon. Knot me, fill me up," Louis whispered, one of his hands reaching back to grab Harry's in his.

Harry pressed his forehead into Louis' shoulder blade and let out a mix between a low growl and a groan and Louis could feel his knot catching at his rim and about five thrusts later, Harry stilled completely and Louis could feel his knot popping. Harry's teeth grazed their mating mark and it scent a shockwave through Louis that made him come for the second time.

Louis lost sight for a few seconds, but he could feel Harry's breathing in the back of his neck and his hands on his sides and he could feel how Harry turned them over on their sides. When Louis' sight returned, he was feeling drained and tired. Harry's arms were wrapped around his waist, large hands laced with his on his stomach and his legs were tangled with the Alpha's.

Harry's knot was still pumping him full with seed and Louis was glad that he only had to take his birth control pills once a week. Harry wasn't talking, only his thumb was rubbing gently over the back of Louis' hand and the smaller boy's eyes were drooping and after five or so more minutes, they fell shut and he fell asleep, in the arms of his Alpha.

**********

Louis was now on his back in the bed, legs thrown over Harry's shoulders and his nails scratching at the Alpha's back while his arse was being pounded. It was the second day of rut, early in the morning, maybe around eight o'clock. Louis was a bit tired since yesterday, when Harry's rut started, they had three rounds of sex, one on the bed, a second in the bathroom on the floor when they wanted to take a shower they never got to take, and once against the wall in the hallway. In the middle of the night, Louis woke up through Harry pulling him in his lap and he rode Harry at two am. He didn't sleep much and spend the last few 24 hours with fucking, but it was amazing.

Harry was hitting the right spots perfectly with one hand massaging Louis' thigh and the other playing with his nipples while Harry's mouth was working hickeys on and around their mating mark. Every single spot of those were goddamn sensitive and it felt great and fuck, Louis was close again. This was the third time he'd come in this round. His mind was already getting floaty.

"Shit," Louis whispered, his nails digging further into Harry's skin. "Oh my god, Harry, please ..."

"Little bit longer, baby," Harry replied gravelly.

Harry leaned over him to claim his lips in a rough, biting kiss.

"Please Harry, I'm so close."

"Hold it back a little more, want you to come on my knot," Harry groaned softly.

Louis nodded and grabbed a fistful of the Alpha's curly hair in his hand as he tried to keep himself back from coming. He was swearing through gritted teeth and biting his lip until finally Harry pushed his knot fully into Louis and it popped. Louis whined at the feeling of being filled up again and came and this time, he blacked out fully. He was feeling exhausted and tired and he wanted to sleep, but he started fading back into reality at the feeling of large hands running over his legs and soft lips kissing his skin.

He groaned softly and turned his face to rest in Harry's neck. They didn't do a lot except fucking, cuddling, eating a bit and wiping the come and sweat off with tissues.

Louis noticed that Harry was lying on the bed and had Louis draped over his chest, his arms wrapped around his waist and Louis’ head rested on his collarbone.

Harry’s ruts lasted around two days, a day and a half if they were lucky, but Louis knew that this rut wouldn’t stop until tomorrow. He decided to take as much rest as he could. He wouldn’t sleep much this night either. He was just glad that tomorrow was Saturday, so he would have two days to sleep so he wouldn’t fall asleep in school.

His eyes were burning with tiredness and his muscles were hurting, but Harry had him wrapped up in his long arms and it made the exhaustion bearable. Harry pulled him closer – if it was possible – and nuzzled his face into Louis’ neck, kissing it softly.

Louis let out a satisfied sigh. He loved being close like this to his Alpha. He loved being taken care of. He loved Harry. Yeah, he just loved him in general.

The sound of Harry’s calming breath in the silence of the room and the feeling of his chest rising and falling with every breath he took lulled Louis into sleep further until he slipped into unconsciousness again.

**********

Harry let out a last soft groan when he pulled out of Louis. He felt how the haze disappeared from his brain and he could finally think of something else than his knot buried in his Omega’s tight hole.

The tunnel vision he used to have disappeared and he let out a breath. He and Louis were lying on their sides with Louis’ back to Harry’s chest. Harry turned Louis around with his hand on the Omega’s hip, but when he saw Louis, guilt flooded through him and he gulped loudly, his eyes wide.

Louis’ eyes were half lidded and hazy, his mouth was hanging open and his breath was shallow. He looked exhausted, lying in the come and sweat stained sheets. His stomach was full of dried spunk streaks. His hair was in disarray that wasn’t even cute anymore and some of the love bites were looking angry and red. He had bruises from Harry’s fingers on his hips and his lips were swollen. Harry didn’t want to know how his hole had to look right now.

“Oh god, Louis. Do you hear me?” Harry asked frantically, his hands scrambling to cup Louis’ face. “Lou? Baby, please say something.”

An almost inaudible, “Mh?” was heard in the room and Harry let out a deep breath, his fingers stroking gently over Louis’ cheek.

“Oh, baby, I’m so sorry.”

How could he let that happen? He drained his Omega, didn’t let him sleep and almost never fed him. Of course, this rut had overpowered him but that was no excuse to treat his mate like that.

Harry got out of bed and collected the tired Omega in his arms and carried him in bridal style out in the hallway and into the bathroom. He sat him on the toilet and ran a gentle hand through his wild, still sweaty and slightly greasy hair.

Harry drew him a warm bubble bath that smelled sweetly of flowers and slowly lowered Louis into it who instantly relaxed into the warm water.

“Stay here, I’ll be back soon,” the older man told him before he left the bathroom.

Harry stripped the bed off the dirty sheets and replaced them with clean ones. He shook the duvet out and reorganized the pillows before he cracked the window to get the smell of rut and sex out of his room.

Afterwards, he went to his closet and got out clothes for himself and searched for the smallest sweats he owned and for the t-shirt of his that Louis loved to wear.

With the clothes he quickly made his way back into the bathroom where Louis was still sitting in the bath, now looking a bit more awake. When he saw Harry, he reached a hand out, signalizing him to come over.

The Alpha smiled and placed the clothes on the closed toilet lid before he got into the bathtub, sitting behind Louis. The Omega leaned back into his chest.

“Was I good?” he asked quietly.

“Perfect, baby. More than that,” Harry told him, squeezing some soap on a washcloth to clean the jizz off of Louis’ skin. “You’re the best, thank you.”

“Love you.”

“I love you too. After this, I’ll make you food and then we’ll lay down and cuddle again, how does that sound?”

“Perfect.”

Harry smiled and cleaned off Louis’ stomach before he put some of the sweet smelling shampoo into his hand. He massaged it into Louis’ hair, the blue eyed boy leaning into his touch and almost purring. Harry rinsed it out and kissed gently over Louis’ shoulders.

Louis managed to wash Harry’s hair, even if he was tired and after the bath, he let Harry rub lotion on his skin. Just to pamper his perfect mate.

After they were dressed and their hair was dry, Harry cooked Louis chicken with rice and made sure he ate everything on his plate and drank plenty.

“I’m so sorry, baby,” Harry mumbled, holding Louis’ hand in his.

“It’s alright, Harry,” Louis tried to assure him for the umpteenth time.

“It’s not. I drained you so much. I’m sorry. This is not what I’m supposed to do.”

Harry looked like a kicked puppy and Louis couldn’t do anything but cuddle into him and kiss his cheeks.

“You should call your mother as well. I’ll bring you home today, if you want,” Harry told him.

“Wanna stay here tonight. You can bring me home tomorrow and stay a bit. Can we cuddle now?” Louis decided.

“Yeah, sure.”

Harry carried Louis into the bedroom after putting their plates and silverware in the sink. In the bedroom he placed Louis on the mattress and closed the window before he crawled in next to Louis so they were facing each other and pulled the duvet over them. Louis cuddled closer with his head tucked under Harry’s chin. His feathery hair was ticking his face.

Harry held Louis tight and stroked his hair until the smaller boy had fallen asleep. Only then Harry allowed himself to sleep as well, with his Omega pulled close.

**********

It took two weeks for Harry to stop apologizing. But he finally did. He took care of Louis the whole week, was extra careful with him. Louis understood that it scared Harry how unresponsive he had been after Harry’s rut, but he shouldn’t feel that guilty. At least, Louis thought that.

Everything was pretty uneventful, except that Harry’s birthday would be soon and Louis had no idea what to give to his mate. He was turning 28. 2-fucking-8.

Well, he would think of something.

The only thing eventful was that Louis threw up on Tuesday morning and stayed at home. Later he got a phone call from a concerned Harry who he had to explain to that he was fine and ate something wrong or caught a bug or something.

Harry told him he’d swing by later and Louis was looking forward to it.

So here the Omega sat now, in his pajamas on the couch, zapping through the program on the telly.

“-birth control pills have been proven faulty.” That sentence caught Louis’ attention when he saw the picture on the screen.

Those were _his_ birth control pills. The further he listened the more nervous he got. The pills stopped working after taking them for around a year. Louis did so.

“Fuck,” he whispered.

He quickly got dressed and made himself look “decent” before he left the house, locked the door and sprinted downtown to the next pharmacy.

He felt embarrassed to buy a pregnancy test, especially when the cashier looked at him judgmentally. He decided not to thank her because she was being bitchy and sprinted home after paying.

At home he locked himself into the bathroom and pulled the white stick out of the small package.

Taking a deep breath he pulled his pants down and opened the lid of the toilet. He peed on the stick and waited, biting his lip nervously.

Finally, the small display of the stick changed. Two blue stripes. Quickly, Louis grabbed the package and looked for what two stripes meant.

_Two Stripes: congratulations, you’re pregnant!_

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to put the pregnancy part in this as well, but I decided to put it into a seperate part. Thank you for reading, lovelies :) And thank you for the positive feedback on the first part :) Give me some on this too? You're all perfect, love you! xx


End file.
